


The Unlikely Encounter

by Kassandwich



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Gen, post series 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandwich/pseuds/Kassandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has encountered some pretty interesting things, though when he is off traveling he encounters someone who even a Time Lord would consider a legend. All is well until the Doctor discovers how his new companion ended up in his current state and everything goes crazy from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I will try to post updates every week until this story is complete. And I would like to thank my friend Stephen who so kindly edited this chapter for me. Enjoy!

The TARDIS shook as if there was an earthquake. It was definitely quite odd to say the least. And the Doctor had encountered some pretty strange stuff in his over nine-hundred years of existence. Gladly no one was harmed, though that may be because the Ponds were in Leadworth at the moment while he was off gallivanting through time and space.

The Doctors first assumption was that there was an earthquake. So being the the caring and friendly Time lord that he is, he decided to go outside and see if everything was okay out there. He was not prepared for what he saw behind the TARDIS door.

There was a crater with fire still burning in various places around it. Though this was not no ordinary crater, for this crater came with a surprise.

A man (or at least you could call him that) with wings was lying motionless in the center. He had black hair and pale skin as white as snow. The Doctor, having a good sense of humor, thought the winged man looked like a male version of Snow White. He also happened to be naked as well.

He would've thought the creature was dead or it wasn't for the fact the winged man stared moaning. This prompted the Doctor to take immediate action.

He rushed toward the man's side to get a good look at his condition. He was moaning which was a good sign; cause although he was in pain, it meant he wasn't in a deep coma at risk of never waking up. He was pretty banged up though with bruises and cuts all over him, along with some burns as well (probably when he was making his plummet through the atmosphere, isn't that why meteors catch on fire.). Though medicine was one of the few things that the Doctor did not possess a doctorate in, he did need to take the man to an actual doctor of medicine to get checked out.

"So what do we do?" The Doctor thought aloud. Because the Doctor did not feel comfortable carrying around a stark naked man, his first course of action was to run back into the TARDIS and fetch a blanket. That should help the man maintain as much dignity as possible, that is as much as a man can maintain when he crashes in to a barren planet stark naked.

The Doctor came back out with a blanket for the man to find that the man had rolled over onto his back. The Doctor rushed to the man's side to find that he regained consciousness. For just a moment the Doctor was stunned at the brilliant color the man's eyes possessed. They were light in color but he couldn't tell if they were blue, green, or even white. He seemed intelligent, but he just wasn't aware of what was going on at the current moment.

"Hi there," the Doctor said gently, "do you know what happened"

The man looked puzzled for a moment but then he made an attempt to speak. "Yes," he croaked. "Can you tell me who you are?" The man asked quietly as if it caused him pain.

"Only if you let me get you somewhere where you can get fixed up first." The Doctor so nonchalantly responded.

"I'll refuse any assistance you try to give me; I do not feel comfortable being whisked off to some random place so that you can imprison me once you made me feel safe."

The man was weak, but there was a power behind his words. The Doctor worried at what happened before the winged man ended up in his current predicament. "I swear that I will not hurt you. I mean well, I just wish to get you somewhere so that you may get healed." The Doctor said.

"Then tell me who you are." the man pleaded.

The Doctor hesitated for a moment before finally giving in to the man's request. "I'm the Doctor, I'm over nine-hundred years old, and I'm the last of the Time Lords." The man did not seem the least bit fazed by the Doctors statement. Enough reason to make the Doctor question the man's origins. "Let's get you fixed up now, okay?"


	2. The Broken Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there again. I know I said that updates will be every Tuesday, but I have the chapter done and edited now. So we all win! Anyways, I'll try to still post one on Tuesday regardless, though if I don't you'll still get a new chapter as soon as possible.

If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed. Download the original attachment

A few hours later found the duo at the Sanctuary of Rhi, which was basically a place that was pretty much neutral toward anyone and would provide medical care as well for those who needed it.

 

The doctors there were shocked at how hurt the man was. After the Doctor told them how he found the man, they couldn't even believe he was still alive, let alone conscious. His leg was broken in two places; he had a few broken ribs, a grade two concussion, second and third degree burns, bruises and lacerations throughout his body, and heavy blood loss caused from a deep wound. Luckily everything was able to be remedied; especially the situation with the lack of clothing.

 

The Doctor found his new companion sleeping peacefully (probably with the aid of some really strong pain medication). He was wearing a nasal cannula and hooked up to IVs. Monitors for his heart and lungs were also around him. Rather than bother the man, he was going to see what else was going on in the ward when the man started to wake.

 

"Good morning there." The Doctor said.

 

"Hi," the man said a bit drowsily.

 

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked

 

"Tired," the man responded

 

"Any pain?"

 

"Not much."

 

That was a good thing, though it could probably be attributed to the painkillers currently being pumped through his veins; though that really wasn't the Doctor's main concern, because at that moment he realized he never actually learned the man's name.

 

"Mind if I ask you something?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

 

"I guess not." the man replied.

 

"What's your name?" he asked.

 

"I'm called a lot of things," he said.

 

"Well tell me your real name."

 

"Why should I, you don't tell anyone yours" the man said.

 

This shocked the Doctor very much; how did this man know anything about him except for what he's told him. Yes it's true no companion he's ever had ever knew his name, but how would this guy know it.

 

"What do you know," the Doctor asked suspiciously.

 

"I know that you're from Gallifrey obviously, you're of the Prydonian house and the Lungbarrow family; a dying family even in Gallifrey's last days. Your school mates would call you Theta Sigma when you were in University. You took the nickname 'Doctor' after obtaining your doctorates; although none of them are actually in medicine. I also know that you were also exiled from Gallifrey years ago for some time when you stole your TARDIS." The man said looking smug.

 

"Okay, enough about me. Who are you?" the Doctor inquired.

 

"I think you know what I am." The man said

 

"Possibly, but who are you?" the Doctor asked

 

The man was silent at first, but eventually he gave in and answered. "Among my people I am known as Fenikskojisedieuzorualiopeklinenasumrakkojijebijelizborzaštitnikisvimaibudućikralj."

"Yeah, that's a pretty long name that I don't think I can say; I think I'll just call you Niks for now" The Doctor said bashfully.

 

"Why?"

 

"Cause it's too long and I'll never be able to pronounce it. So, you're a krilatičovjek?" the Doctor asked.

 

"Yes, took you long enough." He said sounding quite amused.

 

"Well, excuse me for not just jumping to conclusions the moment I saw a naked man with wings; would you rather me have called you an angel?" the Doctor jokingly replied

 

"Well, technically, we are and aren't at the same time." Niks said.

 

"That's what the people of Earth called you, and they thought you were of 'divine origin'." the Doctor said.

 

"I know and they didn't even accurately depict us in their imagery. White feathers are almost impossible to come by; our feathers come in all sorts of colors."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. The Doctor knew he had to get to the bottom of what happened only hours ago before the Shadow Proclamation gets involved. They won't like the fact that a krilatičovjek was injured let alone stabbed by someone.

 

"I hate to ruin the moment and all but I really do need to ask before others start asking questions." the Doctor said.

 

"Like what," Niks asked puzzled.

 

 

"Well you know of the Shadow Proclamation right?" the Doctor asked.

 

"They have no power over us; if anything we have power over them." Niks replied sounding a bit offended.

 

"Well, as much as I'd like to agree with you on that, we still need to get to the bottom of who attacked you and as soon as someone around here says something, things will start getting difficult." The Doctor said.

 

"You think they'll think I'm a criminal?" Niks asked.

 

"It's a possibility unfortunately, although I think it's unlikely." The Doctor assured.

 

For a few moments Niks just stared in to nothing not saying a word. His stare looked like he could burn you with it. His fists were clenched, grabbing at the blankets as if he were holding himself back from something or someone. The Doctor saw this, and it worried him. Something happened back there, something definitely not good.

 

"Niks," the Doctor quietly said.

 

"I'm fine," he blurted.

 

"Niks," he said again.

 

"Stop it," the man looked like he was barely keeping the dam of tears and emotions together.

 

"We need to talk about this."

 

"NO WE DON'T!!!" The man yelled. He finally broke and the tears were falling like waterfalls. "Please, please don't make me think about that; I just want to forget, I don't want to relive it, please!" He pleaded.

 

It hurt the Doctor to see anyone like this. Something terrible definitely happened to Niks, and the Doctor was determined to figure it out. But that did not mean he was going to let the man tear himself apart in the process. He supposed it could wait a few days so he could give Niks some time to recover a bit, but he would eventually have to know.

 

"We could wait, but I do have to know what happened." the Doctor said.

 

At that moment a Nurse came in noticing the commotion going on. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

 

"Yeah, everything is fine." But even the Doctor wasn't that good of a liar.

 

"Well, while I'm here, I'll give you a quick exam to just to see how everything is working. Though your doctor should be here soon as well." she said.

 

The Doctor decided to take this moment to step out; he definitely needed some air. It was going to be a long recovery for Niks. And the Doctor was going to be stressed until he found out what actually happened back there.


	3. When Angels Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit angsty and violent. Not too bad but still I should let you guys know. Also, loads of thanks again to my friend Stephen who edited this chapter and also the previous chapter which I neglected to thank him for, he also helped out in determining the chapters title which took forever to decide. Enjoy!

The first thing he felt was cold. Too cold for one to handle; but he knew he had to move on and look further. His queen asked it of him and he wasn't going to let her down.

This place was very strange and it spooked him so much. The walls were made of some kind of metal, as were the floors. This place was in no way meant to welcome others, as much as it was meant to intimidate those who trespassed. He was close to getting caught a few times, but he was excellent at hiding when necessary.

He eventually came across a door that was locked. The handle looked strange, like some sort of latch. Unfortunately it also happened to be locked. Unlike humans however, he possessed the strength to break these locks. He soon would regret his decision to look further though.

All along the walls on what looked to be shelves hundreds, if not thousands of his people lay. Trying to remain a dutiful soldier, he checked to see if anyone was okay. If he was going to get out alive he was going to need all the help that he could get. Unfortunately, he felt nothing.

He could not lose hope however because that would mean he had truly lost. There had to be someone in here who had not yet succumbed to the effects of the cold. He also had to work quickly or he would be the next victim. Unfortunately he lost focus and that's when the others were able to sneak in.

"So you guys finally found them." A man spoke.

He spun around to see a tall man with blond hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in all black with a long sleeved shirt. He was surrounded by several men, all dressed similarly to him. They all also happened to be armed and dangerous.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"Your future." the man replied.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"In all honesty, I'm merely just cleaning house." the man remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Your kind is too powerful, are abominations posing as gods, and causing problems. It was your people who were responsible for the War of Heaven; one of the reasons why an entire race is now dead."

"Don't go pinning the events of the Time War on us. Even if the events of the Time War never happened and the Time Lords were still alive, you know just as well as I do that the Church would be finding ways to bring an end to them. You saw what they did to the last surviving time lord."

"The Doctor was a special case, he had to be removed." the man said.

"That was no excuse for genocide! If you should be punishing anyone, it should be the Church." he argued.

"I regret to inform you, but where you stand is owned by the Church and what you're saying is technically considered heresy, and I will have you arrested for that and trespassing." The man stated.

"Well, I guess you'll have to capture me first." He said, and that's when he bolted.

He knew there had to be another way out, because this place was huge and it wouldn't make sense if you had this huge room with only one entrance. And that's when he noticed the glass roof. He knew it was risky, but if he could hold his breath long enough, he could make it to the nearby planet this space station was orbiting and call for help.

He was about to fly up and that was when he felt the pain in his lower back. It hurt so much he wanted to scream, but he knew he couldn't let some petty human stop him with a simple knife. He would be able to get out regardless.

That was when he shot up to the guards shock. Through the glass causing even more pain, and he flew as fast as he could, even if he had to crash into a planet, he would not let these horrible people be the death of him. His lungs burned and he was feeling weaker and weaker from blood loss. Perhaps the stab wound was worse than he thought.

As he made his way through the unknown planet's atmosphere he felt as if he was on fire, and unfortunately he wasn't just feeling on fire, he actually was just like some meteor. He heard screaming and thought he was going crazy until he realized that it was him burning all over. He just wanted the pain to stop and he knew at some point he stopped flying and started falling.

He would welcome death with open arms if it meant the pain would stop. And that's when he crashed and it all went black. But why was there screaming still? Who was screaming? That's when the black turned into light and light turned into the room he was in.

He was screaming. And the Doctor was trying to calm him down.

"Niks, you need to calm down, if you don't you're going to hurt yourself more." The Doctor pleaded.

"They're all dead!" Niks screamed.

"Who?" He asked.

"Please, make it stop." He cried.

"Stop what?" He asked again not expecting a response.

"The dreams…" He said quietly to the point that the Doctor barely heard him.

"I don't know how. I wish I could, so that you may have some peace, but I really have no idea how to help you."

"You're a time lord, which means you're telepathic, of course you have ways." Niks spat.

"But that may expose me to some things that you may not want me to know. I can't just go into your head when I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"I don't care what you do, just make the dreams stop." Niks pleaded.

"I'll do my best" the Doctor said.

And that's when they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time...


	4. Putting the Pieces Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is terrible. It is unedited and I totally forgot until the last minute causing it to be terribly short. It is also full of fluff but a little bit of fluff won't kill anyone. I will get this chapter sent and edited before next week and re-posted so it is better. I will also bring another chapter next week that is so much better. I also have no idea how long this story will end up being yet, but as of now there may be a sequel depending on where I go with this. Love you guys. Sorry!

The following week was relatively peaceful for the duo. After the mind meld, Niks dreams seemed to stopped, and as long he was okay the Doctor was happy. The doctors at the Sanctuary were pleased with Niks condition enough that they released him as well. He didn't even need crutches for his leg so long as he is careful, or as careful as one can be when one is traveling with the Doctor.

The two assessed their situation in the TARDIS, who according to the Doctor, really seemed to take a liking to Niks, and deemed it was best for Niks to stay with the Doctor for now until he was better. 

Niks seemed to not understand the idea of the importance of clothing. On more than one occasion within the week, the man was spotted sporting nothing other than his birthday suit. The Doctor then had to explain to him that nudity was not okay, especially on most planets. Unfortunately, his sense of style was also off, worse than the Doctors actually(yes that is actually possible, obviously Amy would never believe it) though something must give if the man isn't going to be in trouble for indecent exposure.  
Today found Niks wearing a black blouse that he cut to make room for his wings, yellow athletic shorts, and flip flops(Niks seemed to like flip flops, much more than normal actually, then again he isn't exactly what you would call normal). And thankfully everything was placed in the proper place(for once).

He also seemed to be taking a liking to reading, a lot that is. One time found him reading over twenty books, text books that is, in one sitting, about anything from biology and physics, to the history of the universe(River must have stuck that one in as a joke) and mathematics.

The Doctor was happy, things were getting better for Niks. Unfortunately, things never seem to stay that way for those the Doctor cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time...


End file.
